Rayne's place among the gang
by moonslayer339
Summary: After returning from the adventure to get Rukia back to earth, everyone manages to go back to their normal life, accept, a new person has entered the Bleach group's sight causing a bit of concern.Who is this Rayne woman?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I do not in anyway own Bleach characters but I do however hold claimings and rights to my original characters.

Hopefully you all have fun reading this fanfic I got the urge to write last night.First Bleach type of one I'm doing so comments would be welcomed.

* * *

Everyone seemed to go on with his or her life after returning from Soul Society, but something was still causing Yoruichi to remain on edge even into the darkening evening. Now, calmly moving about the alleyways in her ebony cat form, her optics caught hold of a very odd sight. Another female figure was walking down the same alleyway ahead of her towards an emerging hollow. The woman didn't seem that old to the cat mistress as she padded up behind her to watch what would unfold before her amber eyes.

"I wonder how this woman will fair," muttered Yoruichi softly.

It didn't take long before the goddess of flash steps watched the teenager destroy the hollow with barely any struggle at all. Something wasn't normal about the female and it agitated the cat to the core. It wasn't long after she heard a blade close against its sheath that she was able to make out the voice of the mysterious slayer.

"I'm beginning to wonder if this is a curse, or a blessing," murmured the woman.

Slowly, Yoruichi approached the woman and purred softly playing off her role as a normal cat, or so it seemed. She wasn't about to trust this female before she could find out what side she was on. Before being able to move against the woman's leg again, she was picked up off the ground to get a good look at the face of her holder. The most appealing thing about the woman's eyes was their color. They were unlike what the cat had ever seen. Both of the female's eyes had a distinct silverish tint within the emerald iris, which caused curiousity to wash over Yoruichi almost instantly. The woman grinned gently and it seemed her canines were a tad bit longer than what a normal person would usually own.

The girl smirked, "You seem to be a bit noisy, aren't you? Oh well, I don't mind the company considering I'm new to this place as it is. Anyway, perhaps you could use a bit of friendship yourself."

The cat meowed softly in reply.

"Heh, you seem to be quite an interesting little creature. The name's Rayne Nagasaki."

Rayne had an accent to her voice but it was the normal English spoken back in America. Her clothing obviously seemed to address her diverse nature as well from the black- brown boots, and torn blue jeans up to her ebony t-shirt, dragon necklace, and black leather jacket that matched her ebony tinted hair. Rayne also had something attached to her silver studded belt, which cause the cat to move back a bit in Rayne's hands. The teenager gently placed Yoruichi back upon the ground allowing the ivory hilted katana strapped to her belt to shift a little in her sudden movement. Once making sure the cat was all right, Rayne moved on through the minor alleyway to find her new home in Karakura Town. While the foreigner traveled home, the cat bounded off in search of Urahara Kisuke to ask him a few little questions.

An hour passed by before Yoruichi was fully dressed and seated alongside her friend.

"Kisuke, you don't seem to understand this. This Rayne person is very strange. It's like she is a shinigami, and yet, not one." she voiced.

Kisuke glanced to her from beneath his striped hat and started, "She probably is something like what Ichigo was, but the slaying of the hollow seems peculiar even to me."

"I know, I can't seem to place it but perhaps she is a new breed of some sort, I do not know."

"Perhaps, she is a shinigami but has yet to realize it."

"Maybe, that is a possibility at this point, but how could you not know?"

"Stranger things can pass unnoticed for in life, Yoruichi."

"Since when have you become the god of wisdom?"

"What's wrong with me throwing out a tid bit of wisdom now?"

"Kisuke, have you been hitting the coffee again?"

"Now, what would make you think that, my friend?"

While Yoruichi was about to make a reply, she got a chance to see her friend's eyes and noticed a small twitch going on with a few fingers of his right hand.

"You're on a caffeine high right this instant, aren't you?" she prodded.

He cheekily grinned toward her before tilting his head to the right.

"I've known you for too long." She chuckled as she watched him fall over onto his backside from the coffee twitches he often got when he had such a drink.

Kisuke sighed softly closing his eyes and grinning a tad bit more than usual before a thought crossed his mind. He softly rose again and leaned in against Yoruichi's side very gently before sighing. She gave him a raised brow in response before rolling her amber eyes. The woman wasn't about to let him go insane just incase it occurred.

"Just get some rest Urahara." She commented lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the shadows cascaded down against the buildings as the sun rose above the small town. A tired eye glared up at the window before the covers went back over the head of Rayne Nagasaki. She wasn't a morning person for some reasons. Mainly, she often stayed up until one in the morning and would regret her decision upon doing so.

"Damn it, I'll be late…"she growled before swinging herself out of her bed.

The sixteen year-old swiftly changed into her uniform much to her disliking of having to wear a skirt. Rayne yawned once more while brushing out her hair and tying it back before she noticed her necklace glowing softly in the morning light. A smile crossed upon her lips before she grabbed it clasping it around her neck as she ran out of her house and towards the new high school she was to attend. As she jogged through the crowding streets, an orange haired teenager noticed her and raised a brow while looking to his short companion.

"Is that the girl Yoruichi was worried about last night?" asked Ichigo towards Rukia.

"Must be. I can understand why though when you notice the aura she gives off," replied the former shinigami.

"Hmm, we should probably keep an eye on her then."

"For now at least. Matter of fact that's the smartest thing you've said in a while."

"HEY! NOT FUNNY!"

"Well, I personally find it amusing," chuckled Rukia lightly before running off ahead of Ichigo.

The male growled softly before he yelled trying to catch up to her only to bash right against Rayne's backside. He caught his balance before he grabbed at her hand to help balance her out only to get firmly punched in the jaw line. Ichigo blinked and sourly glared at the back of Rayne seeing her dust herself off.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help," he mocked.

"I can do without a hand, thanks, Carrot Top," came the reply from the emerald-eyed woman.

Ichigo watched Rayne vanish beyond the other students and growled, "Carrot Top! Who the hell says that anymore?"

"Obviously, her you moron." replied the small stuffed lion from within a crack from his book bag.

"Shut up, Kon!"


	3. Chapter 3

The stuffed lion shook his plushy head before allowing his eyes to watch the fading figure of Rayne. Something about her intrigued him not counting the perverse views he had on the female sex. He was soon shoved back inside the depths of Ichigo's bag as the shinigami moved running swiftly to catch his class. Once he managed to get to his seat, his teacher introduced the stranger and allowed her to speak.

"My name is Rayne Nagasaki, I just got transferred here from America since my parents moved here," stated the green-eyed woman.

Surprisingly, half of the male students happened to either be drooling or day dreaming of her before she rolled her eyes and gave the finger to them behind the teacher's back. It made them calm themselves as she took her seat just behind Rukia.

As she sat down, she noticed the orange haired teen from earlier that had slammed into her.

"Ichigo, did you get enough sleep last night of what? Stop sleeping with your eyes open," Snapped Rukia firmly whacking him with the back of her hand before the teacher looked back to the class.

'_So, his name is Ichigo? That's odd._' Thought Rayne to herself before getting back to writing more notes down in a notebook. Once school was dismissed she slid out of sight of the other students and moved down the sidewalks. Hopefully no one caught her but sadly Ichigo and Rukia spotted her once again. The two walked up to her and Rukia seemed more polite than the growling Ichigo.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia." Uttered the black haired female gently.

"I figured, and you are, Ichigo, right?" asked Rayne towards the carrot top once more.

"Yeah, that's my name all right and you better start using it."

"What? Bothered by your nick name Carrot Top?"

Rukia barely managed to keep herself from snickering behind Ichigo's back while the expression on his face changed so suddenly. Rayne laughed as well openly not afraid of Ichigo in the slightest until something caught her ears. Someone or something was screaming at the top of their lungs. With that sound echoing in winds Rayne took off in a dead run summoning up her shinigami powers without much force. Her eyes flashed a bit but what changed was her clothing and she now had a blade at her side, which was a very nice blade. It had an ebony hilt but the blade itself when unsheathed was pure ivory. At the moment that's the position the weapon was in and Rayne lunged striking at the newly forming Hollow. The beast swung at her hitting her nicely at the side knocking the wind out of her a moment and causing blood to trickle from her mouth's right corner.

"Not bad, but I will get rid of you like the others!" she growled lunging again.

The Hollow swung downwards at her again sending her into a dumpster and such. She screamed out angrily and tried to stand only to see Ichigo's shinigami form and blade drawn.

"Ichigo?" she asked slowly before everything went black.

The sounds of slashing flesh and crashing bone vibrated into her mind but she was already out cold.

"Who is she Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi softly.

"Her name's Rayne and she seems to be like me, or somewhat like me only when she goes shinigami, her body doesn't seem to appear or anything, it's really weird."

Rayne heard Kisuke's sigh and slowly forced her eyes to open. They finally crept to be fully open only to make her wince from the light. She gazed above her to sandal hat and a dark skinned woman with violet cat-like styled hair. The dark one smirking cattishly and nudged Ichigo in the ribs softly urging him forward He growled at her but soon kneeled alongside Rayne's sore body.

"How are you feeling? You took a few rough hits from that Hollow."

"I'm feeling a bit shaky but I've had worse done before, Carrot." Came her sly reply.

"It's Ichigo, I-chi-go!" he snapped at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist saying it," She chuckled a little before grasping her lower right side in pain. "Ow, I shouldn't be laughing so hard right now."


End file.
